Mystery Flower
by Cool Yet Crazy Chloe
Summary: When marlene finds an orchid on her bed, she's completely confused. Who is it from? Blackinnon oneshot. Please read and review


Marlene McKinnon was sat in the common room, holding the orchid she had found on her bed. She was confused, her current "boyfriend" Joseph and her didn't speak enough for him to know that she found roses cliché, and that the only flower she found acceptable was an orchid. In fact now she thought of it, she couldn't remember telling any boy that. She felt as if someone watching her, but as she looked around she saw no one. She looked back at the flower when someone sat down next to her.

"Pretty flower" the ever elusive Sirius black whispered as he leant over to touch it gently.

"I think so" said Marlene smiling at him, her hand accidentally catching his, but she didnt move it as she liked the feel of his skin on hers.

"So did Joseph get it for you?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head slowly, "I don't think so" she once again had a look of complete confusion written on her face.

A small smirk touched his lips as he looked at her but it was barely visible "why not?"

She full on smirked as she messed with her hair in the most innocent fashion that she could muster "we don't talk all that often"

He raised an eyebrow "well he could still buy you flowers" he shrugged and leaned back on the posh sofa.

"Yeah well, he wouldn't know to get me an orchid. He's like a sheep, he'd follow the bloody crowd and get me a boat load of roses" she said frowning.

"Oh yeah, your the one who hates roses, just like lily hates lilies right?" He asked as if he already knew the answer to his question.

"Yup. I find roses so cliché and if some stupid idiot leaves the thorns on it hurts to pick them up. Anyways in that case Im guessing you don't know who got me this?" She asked sweetly

He shrugged a little as if to say 'I might do, I might not'. He moved and rested his head on her lap, his eyes closed. "So you and Joey, you don't talk much?" He mumbled.

"Joseph, his name is Joseph. But no. We don't talk, apart from like basic crap I could ask anyone" she replied playing with his hair.

"Is that because your too busy shagging or do you just not see each other?" He asked forgetting to mask the jealousy.

"Is that jealousy I detect? Anyway it's a little of both if Im honest. We don't work together. We don't work at all" she mumbled

He completely ignored the first five words she spoke "oh?" he opened an eye to glance up at her when he spoke "you two not perfect for each other like you thought?" He asked almost gleefully.

"I never thought he was perfect for me in the first place. He's just there" Marlene said looking into his eye.

"That's no way to have a relationship" Sirius said frowning opening his other eye to look her in the eyes fully.

"I know no other way" she muttered her eyes darting back to the flower. She regretted admitting to that as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"Someone who you love and loves you back, someone to get you flowers and to be there to help you through all your problems" he frowned at himself. "Merlin, I've been hanging round with James too much..." He sat up slowly.

She smiled at him weakly "well that isn't going to happen is it? Nobody loves me" she looked into his eyes once again.

He shook his head slowly at her, the truth visible in his eyes.

She arched her eyebrow at him, and she whispered "Sirius..."

"I can tell you who got you that flower" he suddenly proclaimed, turning his face away.

Her face lit up like it was a Christmas tree "really?"

He nodded "Think of the most handsomest sexy guy you know"

She jokily replied "hmmm but I thought James liked lily" she smiled at him so he knew she was joking.

"What about that boyfriend your supposed to think of?" He looked at her.

"I already said dumb-ass We don't connect, and he's not really that sexy, no matter how hard he tries" she said shrugging at him

"He's still your boyfriend" he muttered

So just to annoy him she smirked "I've never had a marauder before, mmmm. Well clearly James likes lily, so that's him crossed off. I don't want Peter. Remus... Yeah Remus. Ill pretend its from him."

He growled quietly, but soon stopped and replied "Your saying that like it'd be a trophy to have received an orchid off of one of them"

She shrugged "Well considering they don't date, well I don't know about James but Remus doesn't date as far as I know, so it'd be special"

He frowned slightly "what about me? There's four marauders remember not three"

She just looked at him "you've dated more girls than I have boys. If what you said earlier is true then it's not as special"

He frowned "I don't date the girls..."

She arched an eyebrow "wow. I expected more from you sirius, you know people call you a man whore and I used to wonder why, but I know now."

He merely shrugged "It's better than making someone believe you like them but only going out with them for sex"

She just laughed "why are you in such a mood? Is it that time of month for you sirius?"

He glared playfully at her "I just don't get why you don't think I could be just as nice as my friends"

She shrugged "anyway were getting off of topic"

He smirked "I don't want to tell you now."

She thought for a moment "If I tell you who I like, will you tell me who it's from?"

He thought for a moment then smirked "That'll do. So who does the great Marlene McKinnon fancy?"

She blushed "errmm new rule you have to tell me too"

He smirked "Who says I like anyone?"

She shrugged "Everybody. Just no one knows whom"

He smiled a little "Thats right, I am Sirius the heart breaker, but it takes a very special girl to take my heart"

She chuckled a little "but you'll tell me?"

He shrugged "why not"

She nodded "you have to go first"

"She has the most beautiful smile" he said almost dreamily

"He has the sexiest hair" she said looking at him grinning.

"Typical girl looking at his hair" he laughed.

She shrugged "What can I say? It's sexy hair!"

"Anyway she has the cutest blush" he said looking her in the eye

"He has beautiful eyes, like they are AMAZING" she smiled at him

"She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen - I love you - and her eyes... They are the bluest blue I have ever seen" he babbled

She smiled "He is funny, like ridiculously funny - I love you too- and somehow he is better than lily at transfiguration" she replied

"Wait what did you just say?" he asked his eyes widening as he grinned like an idiot

She blushed "he's funny and amazingly good at transfig?"

He smirked "Im sure you said something else"

She blushed then smirked back "Hmm I thought you mentioned something first"

"Might have done" he smiled at her

"Ill say it again if you do" she whispered smiling

"I love you Marlene Mckinnon" he smiled

"I love you too Sirius Black" she whispered.

A/N: ok so that's my first blackinnon fanfic, please review, I would like to know whether I should write a sequel, prequel or make this multi-chap... Please comment and let me know...


End file.
